Fluid spray jet drive systems for rotatably mounted turntables are known. For example, a fluid spray jet drive system is disclosed in Canadian Patent 995,101 which was granted to Solv-X Inc. in 1976 for a Parts Washing Machine. The teachings of the reference are to direct a substantially horizontal narrow high velocity spray which impinges at an angle upon a wall of a basket positioned on the turntable thus initiating rotation of the turntable. This teaching is consistent with what is presently used, with the exception that in some units the spray is directed at four to eight vanes depending from the turntable.
The problem with fluid drive systems lies in speed regulation. The substantially horizontal narrow high velocity spray generally results in a fast rotational speed, whereas, with parts washing machines it is desirable to have as slow a rotational speed as possible in order to have effective cleaning.